Hair
by Alice Rose Winter
Summary: Pucks pulls yet another prank on Sabrina. Definetly OOC and a little bit of fluff


"What the hell were you thinking!" she smacked him over and over again with her pillow, trying to keep him from escaping.

"Grimm, get off. You're crushing me." He said sarcastically, easily lifting her off of him and flying into the air. Safely hovering he examined his handiwork. "Huh, wasn't expecting that." He scratched his head, yawning lazily as Sabrina chucked objects at him. Unfortunately for him, he had a lot of easy to throw objects littering his room.

"What did you do!" she screeched, attempting to throw a cannon ball at him. She was stronger that he had thought, managing to throw it a good few feet in the air until it came plummeting down.

At that moment Granny Relda and a yawning Daphne came in, clearly wondering why Sabrina was screaming at Puck at five in the morning. Their answer was apparent when they saw Sabrina.

"Libeling what did you do to your hair!" Granny Relda cried, prying a coconut from Sabrina's fist.

"Ask it." She pointed at Puck, taking the opportunity that Granny Relda looked away to throw a chimp at Puck.

"Hey! What did Rufus do to you!" shouted Puck as he caught the screaming chimpanzee and placed Rufus safely on the ground.

"This had better wash out!" she yelled back, slamming the door as she made her way to the bathroom.

Two hours later and her hair was still a bright shade of red. Her face red and her body freezing cold due to the fact that she had used up all of the hot water, she marched back into her room, clutching her robe tightly around her as she tried to get warm.

Quickly wrapping her hair in a towel she got dressed, amazed at how her hair seemed to be drying faster than normal.

By the time she was dressed her hair was perfectly normal, despite it's obnoxious shade. Heading downstairs with a scowl on her face the family tried very hard not to stare.

"Hey twizzler!" shouted an all too familiar voice from above.

"Puck, get this stuff out of my hair before I kill you!" she screamed, tossing a purple muffin at his upside-down face.

"Nah, I think I like it. You look exactly like candy!" he giggled, ignoring the murderous glare in her eyes.

"Let me take a look at it." Uncle Jake came to Pucks rescue, pulling Sabrina into a chair before she could launch herself at the boy's neck. He hmmed and ahhed over her red locks; examining them with a very large magnifying glass. "Aha!"

"Did you find a way to get it out?" She asked eagerly, giving up her half-hearted poking of the green eggs on her plate. Uncle Jake shook his head in reply.

"Ha! I knew there was no way to get it out. Face it Grimm, you're going to be stuck with different colored hair every day!" he whooped, doing a cartwheel on the ceiling.

"What! It's going to be different every day? I am going to kill you fairy boy."

Thus continued the over written and completely expected chase around the house as Sabrina vowed her revenge and Puck whooped with joy.

At the end Sabrina was yelling at Puck as she balanced precariously on the cliff overlooking the lagoon in Puck's room with Puck laughing in the air.

In a split second everything changed.

Sabrina slipped from the ledge, shrieking as she plummeted towards the water. Puck, unaware of her falling, continued to fly in the air, until he realized Sabrina was not on the ledge clutching a water bottle on fist. In fact she was falling towards the calm water.

"Sabrina!" He yelled, speeding down to her falling figure. Unfortunately he had noticed her to late. With a splash she fell into lagoon, Puck plunging in after her. He looked around frantically, unable to see her in the vast expanse. He emerged calling her name frantically. Out of nowhere something leapt onto his back, sending him down into the water.

Spinning around he was relieved to see Sabrina's smiling face, before she turned around and swam towards the shore.

Laughing he chased her along the beach, throwing her into the water again as he caught her. She laughed as her head came up, splashing him as he dove in with her.

They swam for a while, laughing and whooping as they raced in the lagoon.

Out of nowhere Puck grabbed her, lifting her into the air as she pushed against him.

"Puck let me down!" she cried, trying to get out of his strong grip.

"What ever you want." He responded by dropping her into the lagoon.

She squealed as she went down, laughing the whole way. Maybe it was just the weird hair dye seeping into her brain, but she was actually having a lot of fun.

Her having fun with Puck? She laughed as she emerged, surprised to see Puck dive-bombing at the surface. With a giant splash he sunk into the cool water, whooping for joy as he re-surfaced.

They continued for a while, finally heading out to see where everyone else was. As it turned out they got called away by Baba Yaga due to her chicken house throwing a tantrum. They had decided to leave the two of them alone, saying they would be back later tonight.

"Great! We can eat what ever we want!" puck launched him at the fridge, peeling open a quart of sweet ice cream. Sabrina responded by grabbing two spoons.

Together they finished all the ice cream in the fridge, Puck laughing when Sabrina got brain freeze. They watched the recently excavated television until early in the morning, finally stopping when Sabrina fell off the couch.

"Come, let's go upstairs." He helped her up, practically carrying her up the stairs. Placing her in her bed her smoothed her hair over her ear, knowing she was so exhausted she wouldn't care.

"Night." She mumbled, turning over.

"You know Sabrina," he said right before he left the room. "I think purple is my new favorite color." Sabrina frowned before rolling over and falling asleep.

The next morning she remembered Pucks obscure comment. Looking into the mirror she smiled.

Her hair had purple streaks running through it.


End file.
